How The Lion Got His ManeBaba's Story
by RachellaSoulheart
Summary: When an old lioness has to settle down her grandchildren, she tells an old legend of how the mighty Chuma gave all male lions their manes.


I made this while being bored one day, so... yeah, here it is.

--

A dull yellow lioness sat on the warm rock, soaking in the last rays of the day. Her amber eyes blinked as her gaze followed the setting sun. It would be only a few more minutes until it sank down into the Earth, only to rise up agian twelve hours later.

Her name was Baba, one of the oldest lion in the great lion king Simba's pride. She had been a wonderful hunter and fighter, with her beloved mate Bakari. They had one daughter together, one of the higher-ranked lionesses in the pride, Eshe, who's name meant 'life' in Swahili. Baba's name meant 'born on Thursday', which she had been. Bakari's name meant 'noble promise'.

Bakari had died of old age, and he lived a great life.

_If only he lived to see our grandchildren, _sighed old Baba. She took not of the ever-setting sun, and closed her eyes to rest.

"Baba.."

She sighed and twitched her foot as she thought of it only the wind.

"Baba!"

The old felid chuffed, finally thinking of it the spirits of the starry kings in the sky, calling her up to them. Her time would come soon, and maybe this was it. She lived a wonderful life, full of adventure and happiness. She had seen her daughter, and her daughter's daughters and son.

"Baaaabbaaaaa!!"

A great weight landed on top of Baba as she was tackled. She roared in surprise and her eyes shot open.

There they were. Two cubs, both female, lying on top of her. They were the same dusty-red color, with green eyes and cheesy smiles. Baba's gaze switched to the smaller male cub that was running after his sisters.

"Goma! Hadiya! Wait for me!" He squeaked, before tripping over his small, chubby paws and rolling into Baba.

The lioness couldn't help but chuckle. They were her grandchildren. Goma had been named Swahili for 'joyful dance', because at the moment of birth, she seemed so full of energy and joy. Hadiya meant 'gift'. Baba had to dissaggree. Hayida was too obnoxious and wound-up for her, and the most annoying out of all of them.

"Azizi, you should've been faster!" The 'Gift' meowed. Azizi. He was Baba's favorite out of the three, even though she wouldn't admit it. He was so humble and kind, unlike his siblings. Baba had mentioned the name of Azizi, because it meant 'precious' in Swahili. And, indeed, he was very precious to her.

Azizi's silvery fur gleemed in the setting sun. His amber eyes glowed. "You should've been slower!" He bit back. The other two laughed.

"Now, now. I was trying to rest. You're nothing but boisterous, obnoxious, no-good kits, you know that?" The elder playfully growled. "They started it!" Azizi mewed.

Before the three could start fighting, Baba came up with an idea.

"Would you three like to hear a story?" She chuffed. The cubs gasped with exitement, then started talking agian.

"Yes! Tell us a story, GranBaba! tell us, tell us!" The sisters yowled, while Azizi's eyes grew big with the thought of his grandmother telling a story.

"Well, I will if you can shut your chops." She snapped agian, although they knew she was being playful. The three still knew she meant business, and sat down, staring up at Baba.

The dull-yellow lioness thought. Her mother used to tell her the story of the great king Chuma, and how he gave all male lions their mane.

"Well, here's a legend for you, one that's been passed down from generation to generation...

"Once, there was a proud and mighty lion king named Chuma, who controlled all of the Savannah, every single part of it."

"Even the Pride Lands?" Azizi butted in.

"Yes, even the Pride Lands. Maybe he controlled more, but I think he can only concentrate when little cubs aren't asking questions, huh?" Azizi shut his mouth.

"Anyway, Chuma controlled all of Africa, but he had nothing to show how great of a leader he was. So, one day, he asked the Maker to give him something to show how great he was.

"'Oh, great Maker, all I ask is for something to show how powerful and almighty I am.' He asked. 'Well, great Chuma, do you not have your vast pride and lands to show how wonderful your power is?'

"'No, I ask for more.' He responded to the Maker. So, the Maker agreed, and said that the next day, Chuma would find what would mark him as a great king...

"The next day, Chuma was stalking an antelope in the dry, tall grass. Right before he could pounce, the grass became tangled around his neck. He tried to bite it off, but the blades seemed as strong as dimonds. Chuma clawed at it, but the same result happened.

"Finally, he was able to tear the grass up from its roots, and stalked over to the antelope. Somehow, it had not heard his flailing and struggle, which Chuma was great for.

"However, the antelope saw what looked like a walking bush. It was amuzed by the thought, until he relized it was no bush, but a lion. The antelope kicked off, and ran. The king tried to follow, but the weight around his neck slowed him down.

"He soon gave up the chase, and walked to a nearby watering hole. As Chuma leaned down to lap the water, he roared with suprise as he saw his reflection; a great, majestic mane of golden grass was wrapped around his neck, which made him look beautiful. However, it had slown him down and made himself easier to spot.

"All of a sudden, the Maker appeared in front of him, hovering above the water and laughing maniacally.

"'What? What is so funny, great Maker? Is it because my neck in untwined in these vines?" Chuma asked. The Maker replied, 'Oh, great, foolish Chuma. You thought that a mark upon you would make you look more handsome. It is true, but only a fool would try to hunt with such a tangle on his neck!'

"In a few moments, the grass started to turn into coarse fur, and soon became completely part of Chuma. He king roared in angst. How could he fall for such a trick?

"When he looked back up, the Maker was gone, but his laughter remained. Chuma returned back home scornfully, and had to live with the tangle of grass around his head and neck.

"Ever since then, all of Chuma's sons had a mane like his, which made them easily spotted by prey. That is also why only lionesses hunt, because they did not make such a foolish choice as Chuma."

It was at this point that Goma and Hadiya were giggling and smirking at their brother. Azizi was pouting, his gaze down at the ground. Baba growled at the two lioness cubs and nuzzeled the silver male affectionatly.

"Oh, Azizi. Do not worry, because sometime young lionesses can be much more of a pain in the tail than males."

The girls silenced their laughter.

"And also, when you grow a mane, you may not be able to hunt and it'll be a reminder of how foolish that king was, it'll still symbolize a lion's pride and strength. it'll show how graceful and handsome we are, how we are on the top of the foodchain." Baba purred. Azizi's eyes came upwards and their amber glow shown in the night sky, his shiny pelt was glistening under the stars.

"But still, just because we are at the top of the food chain and one of the most powerful animals in Africa, don't forget we are all part of the Circle of Life." She finished, then noticed the sky was dark and starts were out. A full moon was out. The roar of Simba signaled for the the rest of the pride to come in for the night.

"Oh, dear, cubs. I'm afraid we've stayed up too late. Come, let's go inside and rest." Baba heaved her aching bones up, and started to pad away. Goma and Hadiya had shot past her, racing to see who was the faster out of the two of them. Azizi walked step-by-step with his grandmother.

"GrandBaba.. do you think I'll become as great a king as Chuma or Mufasa or Simba?" He asked. Baba stopped her pace and glanced up to the stars.

"I think, that if your heart is pure, the kings of the past will guide you to the path of becoming a wonderful king of Pride Rock." Her deep purr comforted the young cub.

Azizi's amber eyes shone like the stars, and Simba's call rang out agian. This time, he was calling directly to them.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, GrandBaba." He purred and rubbed agianst the elder's leg before racing off towards Simba and the rest of the pride.

Baba swore, that as Azizi ran with his silver pelt gleaming like the stars they were under, a beautiful white mass of fur was around his neck.

--

Huh? How was it? R&R, and more tales fom ol' Baba will be coming soon!


End file.
